wssu_geriatric_physical_therapyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoga and Balance
Purpose: Yoga is a viable exercise for the older population to perform due to its feasibility and ability to modify positions if needed.1 The purpose of this page is to explain how yoga could help improve the balance of older adults. Objectives: ''' 1. Develop an understanding of the concepts of yoga 2. Develop knowledge on how yoga can be modified 3. Understand the benefits yoga can have on balance 4. Understand how yoga can decrease risk of falls '''Concepts of Yoga Yoga is an exercise that has been around for more than 5,000 years. It Is a total mind-body workout that combines strengthening and stretching poses with deep breathing and relaxation techniques. 2 There are more than 100 different forms of yoga that focus on different areas and aspects of the mind and body.2 A person advances in yoga mastery by first beginning with just the movements of yoga, then integrating breath management, then finally integrating mind management for a total holistic approach to better one’s self.3 This page will focus on the impacts the movements of yoga have on older adults with regards to balance. The different poses associated with yoga target basically every part of the body while increasing strength and flexibility. Yoga is also an exercise that challenges balance and in doing so, it improves balance and decrease risk of falls.4 The fact that it is a low-impact form of exercise is another reason why it is advantageous for older adults.2 Modifications for Anyone Yoga can easily be modified to suit different ability levels with the use of props for support, such as straps, blocks, bolsters, pillows, and chairs.1 Yoga instructors are knowledgeable of different ways to modify the poses and movements of yoga to allow almost anyone to be able to participate. Benefits of Yoga on Balance Yoga is a great exercise to incorporate into the physical therapy setting as it has been shown to improve balance in older adults. Oken et al5 found that yoga significantly improved the single-leg stance ability in older adults. In another study, yoga improved the standing balance in older adults and their single-leg stance times with eyes closed. 6 It should also be noted that yoga improved the participants’ times in the sit-to-stand test and 4-meter timed test. 6 Using the Berg Balance Scale as outcome measure to determine changes in balance, Arlene et al7 found that yoga improved the static balance of the participants by 4%. The results indicate that yoga can and should be incorporated into balance programs as seen fit by the physical therapist. How Yoga can Decrease Risk of Falls There is a positive correlation between poor balance and risk of falls. Yoga, due to its ability to improve one’s balance and lower extremity strength is a great exercise to decrease the risk of falls in the elderly and also decrease the fear of falling. Arlene et al found that yoga decreased the fear of falling in the participants by 6%. Youkhana et al4 found that yoga improved outcomes in gait speed and chair stand test. Due to improvements in gait speed and chair stand tests being positively correlated with decreased risk of falls, yoga is a viable option to decrease the risk of falls in the elderly. Additional Resources https://www.aarp.org/health/healthy-living/info-11-2013/health-benefits-of-yoga.html Yoga Poses for Your 50s, 60s and 70s — and Beyond https://chopra.com/articles/6-benefits-of-yoga-for-seniors 6 Benefits of Yoga for Seniors https://go4life.nia.nih.gov/tip-sheets/yoga-and-older-adults Yoga and Older Adults https://www.verywellfit.com/yoga-for-seniors-3566737 Before You Start Yoga for Seniors https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/05/20/yoga-older-adults_n_3268482.html 5 Health Benefits Of The Practice For Post50s References 1. Galantino ML, Green L, DeCesari JA, et al. Safety and feasibility of modified chair-yoga on functional outcome among elderly at risk for falls. International Journal of Yoga. 2012;5(2):146-150. doi:10.4103/0973-6131.98242. 2. https://www.webmd.com/fitness-exercise/a-z/yoga-workouts 3. https://divineyogabangkok.atavist.com/understanding-basic-concepts-of-yoga- 4. Sabrina Youkhana, Catherine M. Dean, Moa Wolff, Catherine Sherrington, Anne Tiedemann; Yoga-based exercise improves balance and mobility in people aged 60 and over: a systematic review and meta-analysis, Age and Ageing, Volume 45, Issue 1, 1 January 2016, Pages 21–29, https://doi.org/10.1093/ageing/afv175 5. Oken BS Zajdel D Kishiyama S et al. Randomized, controlled. six-month trial of yoga in healthy seniors: effects on cognition and quality of life. Altern Ther Health Med . 2006;12:40–47. 6. Anne Tiedemann, Sandra O’Rourke, Romina Sesto, Catherine Sherrington; A 12-Week Iyengar Yoga Program Improved Balance and Mobility in Older Community-Dwelling People: A Pilot Randomized Controlled Trial, The Journals of Gerontology: Series A, Volume 68, Issue 9, 1 September 2013, Pages 1068–1075, https://doi.org/10.1093/gerona/glt087 7. Arlene A. Schmid, Marieke van Puymbroeck, David M. Koceja. Effect of a 12-Week Yoga Intervention on Fear of Falling and Balance in Older Adults: A Pilot Study,Archives of Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, Volume 91, Issue 4, 2010, 576-583, ISSN 0003-9993, https://doi.org/10.1016/j.apmr.2009.12.018.